A Little Fun
by shamelessabandon
Summary: While training in the forest, Matthew gets a little jealous of his girlfriend's Pokémon, and goes through great lengths to make sure she knew it. Rated M for a reason.


**I do not own Pokémon.**

**Warnings: graphic descriptions of sexual deeds, vines/poképhilia, dirty talk. This is a pure smut fic.**

Matthew watched his girlfriend through the trees as she trained her Pokémon. Caroline was beautiful, the way her ass looked so round and tight even through her wrap skirt, the way her waist shrunk between her hips and huge breasts under her tight white tank top. He could almost smell her soft hair; it's scent unique and powerful in a way nothing else was to him.

He watched her hips sway as she walked over to her Pokémon, her long fingers giving the creature a pat on the head in praise for a job well done. A surge of jealousy hit him, and before he knew it, he had run over to her and captured her wrist, spinning her around and pressing his lips to he palm.

"Mine," he growled. He felt her shiver as his lips moved down the tender length of her arm, to the inside of her elbow.

"Mine," he repeated. He moved slowly up to her shoulder to her neck, biting down and licking. Caroline gasped and moaned, pressing into him so her boobs, her flat stomach, and her hips were flush against him.

"Prove it," she challenged in a breathy husk, her eyes dark with lust. Matthew smirked and bit down harder on the tender skin.

"I'll make you scream my name until you pass out," he promised. Caroline drew back, forcing her boyfriend to follow if he wanted to keep touching her. She only stopped when she was backed up into a tree.

Matthew pressed against her. His hips undulating around her pelvis, making his growing arousal very, very clear to her. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck as she dug her hands into his soft hair and drew him into a kiss. The kiss was steamy and neither of them held back as their tongues danced around each other. Saliva mixed and dripped down Caroline's chin to be lapped up by Matthew's hot tongue.

Matthew decided to get adventurous then. His left hand held her face while his right hand found her hip. His fingers danced along the gap between tank top and skirt. Then, it slid up and under the top to caress the soft, smooth expanse of his girlfriend's stomach, then up to finger her bra and cup her boob.

Caroline rubbed her chest against him, begging for friction against her nipples. He obliged, unhooking her bra and lifting if to allow the nipple to feel what it wanted.

"Just take it off," Caroline demanded. Matthew smirked at the impatience.

"Is that anyway to talk to your master?"

"Master? Please, you need this as much as I do." They laughed and Matthew said something about it being worth a try before he obeyed his girlfriend's command.

With her tank top and bra gone, her breasts were now open for view. Matthew marveled at their size for a moment, then dove in. His tongue licked down the cleavage as his hands cupped one boob each. His hips bucked into her, letting her know of his own impatience with the foreplay.

Caroline ignored his silent demand, moaning as his lips sucked on one of her nipples, making it harder and more sensitive. She quietly undid the tie of her skirt, taking care her boyfriend wouldn't notice. Once her skirt dropped to leave her in nothing but her lacy panties, she worked on the button of his jeans. Only then did Matthew realize what she was doing.

His eyes dilated when he saw her nearly naked form between him and the tree, like a whore. He wasted no time in helping her get him out of his pants, his erection springing forth and dripping with precum. He ripped his girlfriend's panties away, and lifted her by her ass so her long legs had no choice but to wrap around him. He kissed her, and then guided her hips down so her entrance was lined up with his erection. He rubbed his tip against her soaked opening, teasing and drawing out several moans and gasps.

"What do you want?" he asked her in a low growl. Caroline shivered.

"I want you to fuck me right here, right now."

"How do you want it?"

"I want you to pound into me against this tree. I want your giant cock to make me forget my own name. I want you to fuck me until my world is nothing but you inside me."

"Say my name."

"Matthew."

"Louder."

"Matthew!"

He smirked and slammed her down, penetrating her entirely in one go. They both moaned in unison. Then, he started to bounce her. Up and down she went on his cock. Caroline threw her head back, as she cried in ecstasy at the feeling. Matthew bit her exposed collarbone as he let out his own myriad of pleasure noises.

"Say my name," he ordered. Caroline obeyed, screaming it at the top of her lunges.

"You are just a little slut aren't you?" he asked, tugging at her hair.

"Yes. I am a slut. I am your slut and only yours," Caroline whined.

That was all he needed. With a final deep thrust, Matthew came with a silent scream. Caroline arched her back as she felt his juices fill her and drip out of her entrance.

Matthew set his girlfriend down on the grass at the base of the tree they had been rutting against, spent. He gathered her up into his arms, kissing her with a whispered "Mine" between each smack of the lips.

"Yours. But Matthew? I'm not done yet. How are you going to finish satisfying me?" Matthew met his girlfriend's playful eyes and came up with a solution. He was too tired to do more than kiss at this point, but that didn't mean he couldn't satisfy his girlfriend. He smiled.

"Close your eyes." When she obeyed, he grabbed a pokéball from his belt and released his starter, a fully-grown venusaur. He pressed his thumb to his lips in a silencing gesture and motioned to Caroline. The Pokémon got the message, but was confused as to why his master's girlfriend was naked.

Matthew motioned Venusaur to use vine whip and do his master proud. The Pokémon was more than happy to oblige.

Vines snaked out of the leaves on the Venusaur's back, and grabbed Caroline around her arms and legs. She gave a startled cry as she felt herself lifted and spread out into the air.

Another vine wrapped itself around her chest squeezing her breasts together and making them look even bigger. Matthew felt himself growing hard at the sight of his girlfriend looking so vulnerable.

Then, the vine around her legs unfurled just enough to penetrate her pussy, eliciting a cry.

Watching his girlfriend getting fucked by his Pokémon was more erotic than he had thought. Matthew motioned for Venusaur to lower her down to hover just above the ground, so he could examine her.

Her cheeks were flushed and tears were forming in her eyes from the pleasure. Her breaths came out in short gasps in time with each thrust of the vine, and Matthew couldn't help the way his erection came back full force at the sight.

He positioned himself over her so his cock was at her mouth and entered her. She choked for a second, before relaxing and taking him into her. She stroked his length with her tongue, moving down and up to simulate a thrust. Matthew couldn't hold back and began to mercilessly fuck his girlfriend's mouth as his Pokémon was fucking her.

"You like that, you little slut?" He came when she did; her screaming moan of pleasure sent a vibration through his cock to give him that final push over the edge.

Venusaur released her to lie on the ground, completely spent. Matthew returned his Pokémon to the pokéball and gathered Caroline up into his arms.

"You are mine. My little slut," he whispered into her hair as she cuddled into him. She threw he discarded skirt over them like a blanket.

"Hn. I love it when you talk dirty to me." He chuckled.

They fell asleep like that in the forest, only waking up when the sunlight of the next morning shone through the canopy.

**Whew. This is my second ever completed smut fic. Thoughts?**

**If you liked this, please visit my profile and vote for the next one.**


End file.
